


Bullet and A Target

by Space_Dementia



Category: Misfits
Genre: Attempted Rape, Consent Issues, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Plot Twist, Secrets, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan experiences Alisha's power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet and A Target

“So tell me about this thing with you and Barry. You aren’t trying to take him away from me, are you?” Nathan asked, wiggling her index finger at Alisha teasingly.

“His name is Simon, you unbelievable twat.”

“Man, you’ve got it bad.” He smiled as he leaned against the locker and glanced sparingly in her direction. “Ya know, if you need a shoulder to cry on or a little help with that tricky oral fixation, I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

“Right, cause you’re so good at it, then.” Alisha said with a knowing look on her face as she plugged her earphones in. “Funny how I heard it differently from Kelly, yeah?” She closed her locker and turned her back towards him. Nathan flinched, but covered it quickly with an easy shake of his shoulders

“Oh her? Yeah, I had to let her down easy, the poor bird saw the size of my cock and keeled right over.” Alisha turned her neck to look back at him, squinted then rolled her eyes. It was a pretty marvelous move. It was a distracting move, but Nathan knew all about distractions and caught what she was doing before she had time to do it.

“What’s that you’ve got there?” He pushed away from his spot against the lockers to get a better vantage point.

“Nothing.” Alisha said adjusting the volume her on her ipod. She moved to Simon’s locker and jiggled the locking mechanism till it opened. She shifted on her feet and slipped her hand behind her back.

“Is that Barry’s?”

“Jesus, what do you care? Why don’t you fuck off?"

“Seriously, I don't think you should be going through his stuff like that. I know we’re criminals but is there no honor among co-conspirators?”

Alisha ignored him as she stood on tiptoe riffling in the top cupboard of Simon locker.

“You’re fastly becoming the weird one, Alisha. But, hey! If both or you are weird, how will we tell you apart?” He came up behind her to see what she was doing. There was a white envelope there, peeking out from under his black lunchbox “Ah, what’s this? Leaving love letters to Barry? How original. ” He said as he reached over her head to make a grab for the envelop. Alisha was quicker than Nathan anticipated and she caught hold of his wrist before he could get away.

The next thing Nathan knew he was on the ground at her feet, panting, with a warm-sticky feeling in his crotch, and burning sensation on one side of his face. He looked up to see her staring down at him. Her cheeks were flushed and her clothed disheveled.

“Jesus! what the hell was that?”

“Give me the fucking letter!” she screamed at him.

Nathan glanced down at a balled up piece of paper clutched in his loose fist, then back up at her. He watched as she adjusted the neck of her shirt to cover her shoulder, there were little, angry marks there on her skin.

“Did I do that?” he asked, crawling to his knees and there wasn’t and ounce of humor on his voice. It was a strange sound.

“Just forget about it.” Her hand reached out for the note. He thought about it a second before carefully dropping the crumpled paper into her hand.

“What’s going on?” Simon asked, suddenly from the doorway, as if he’d just magically appeared there. Nathan had a sickening feeling that he’d been there the whole time.

“It’s nothing.” Alisha spoke before Nathan could even think to. “Nathan’s just being his usual brilliant self.” She stuffed the paper into her skirt pocket and walked to meet Simon. “You ready?”

Simon look warily at Nathan on the floor. Nathan smiled and gave a waved, but Simon didn’t look away from him until Alisha touched him on the shoulder. When she smiled at him Nathan took it as his cue to duck away and find some ice for his face.


End file.
